


Spellbound

by Evvienna



Category: Jensen Ackles Fandom, Supernatural, Tom Hiddleston Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Demons, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Spells & Enchantments, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Dean Winchester is in search for his little brother Sam. This time, he gets help from a young Swedish detective who has a good reason to find and kill Sam´s capturer himself.<br/>A night together at a bar brings an unexpected turn of events...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

This bar would be as good as any other. The fact that there was a motel just nearby only confirmed Dean Winchester in his decision to stay here and have a few drinks.

He parked the Impala in the dark, gravelly area behind the uninviting building and drew in a deep breath, rubbing his dry, itching eyes. His shoulders, along with the rest of his body, were tense and he was tired. Once again, he was in search for Sam and he had been on the road for numerous hours too long. If he was honest, all their lives it had been one brother in search for the other, rescuing each other out of the hands of demons, devils or otherworldly entities, bargaining  for their lives with their souls or tricking or killing their butts out of dangerous situations.

Rare were the moments of complete peace and rest, and though he always claimed otherwise, it was those Dean longed for most.

So here he was, driving through the country to find Sammy, his little brother, the only one who gave him stability in this ever-changing world and after the deaths of many, the only one he had left.

It had not been difficult to find out who had captured Sam and how this being was to be defeated, but where to find him, that was the challenge.

He had all the ingredients to kill this creature, if he only knew where to look for him. Anyway. It was late and Dean´s mind was much too weary to produce any more sensible, coherent thoughts.

Yawning loudly while climbing out of the vehicle, he stretched and shook out his numbed limbs before he entered the bar, to enjoy a beer or two. And maybe eventually meet the person from the car that had been following him for the last three days and now parked just a few steps away from him.

 

Not minding the chatter around him, Dean looked down into his glass, watching the scarce head melt into the golden liquid when a pleasant male voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Sorry?”

He looked up into the face of a, in his opinion, thin young man with ridiculous blonde curls, who in fact didn´t seem very _sorry_ for bothering him.

“You´re looking for someone specific?”  
Dean narrowed his eyes sceptically, then a wry smiled played on his lips as he snorted sarcastically: “Yeah, sorry man, you´re good looking but I´m not interested.”

The blonde man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Very funny. I hear you were looking for this demon who captured your brother?”

Dean looked left and right to see if anyone else was following their conversation, then leaned forward, took a long hard look at the stranger and lowered his voice.

“And who exactly wants to know that?”

Without asking for permission, the blonde man slipped into the booth and sat down at the table opposite Dean, silently signalizing the waitress to bring him a beer.

“I am detective Magnus Martinsson. I´ve been following you since since I overheard you asking questions about missing people or strange incidents a few towns ago. I waited to confront you until I was sure you were talking about the exact fucking demon I had the displeasure to encounter some months ago.”

Dean´s expression gave away that he was surprised and starting to think.

“That devious fucker killed a workmate who was my friend and I swore to find and kill him and if it is the last thing on earth I´d do.”

The Winchester brother liked the young man´s determination and took another sip of his slowly staling beer, his eyes still on Magnus, whose fists now had clenched on the table with anger.

“Well, Magnus…” he paused and chuckled, “what funny name is that anyway?”

“It´s Swedish.”

“Oh yeah, Sweden…“ Again, Dean stopped talking and grinned, “I heard a lot about your women… they´re all very, erm… open minded.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Magnus had no idea how a man with such an immature behaviour would ever be able to hunt and kill a demon and sighed languidly.

 

A strange smell wafted through the bar that no one else except Magnus and Dean seemed to notice. Strange but also weirdly intoxicating. The men looked up simultaneously but more to detect where it came from than to turn their gaze at the attractive brunette that had just passed them.

It couldn´t hurt to look at her round behind as she walked by though, an idea both men obviously shared and unexpectedly, she turned around  and gave both a wide smile together with a suggestive wink. They smirked as they returned to their beers, continued planning their endeavour to find Sam, blaming the alcohol for the dizzy feeling that slowly conquered their heads and ordered another round.

 

The door slammed shut with a loud bang when Magnus kicked it with his heel. The two men stumbled into the motel room, properly dazed but still, full of a thrilling vim.

“Man, I am shitfaced!”

Dean giggled as he held on to Magnus´ shoulder then turned towards him, repeatedly poked his chest with his finger and looked at him with a serious face.

“And you are really tall, Swedish man. I like you. You can hold your liquor.”

Magnus couldn´t help but laugh before he caught Dean, who, once again, rolled his ankle, lost his grip and was on the verge of falling but laughing at his own clumsiness.

“Crazy American.”

He held Dean firmly and their laughter suddenly broke off.

They stood face to face, observing each other, both unsure but thrilled to find out what would happen next.

Dean´s hands moved up Magnus upper arms until they rested on the shoulders, and his expression turned concerned but more confused even.

“You think it´s weird we took a room together? I mean I don´t usually share rooms with other guys besides my brother…”

The blonde man looked down into Dean´s eyes and said, hushed: “Who gives a fuck? You really worry about what the lady at the front desk thinks?”

Dean nodded pensively as if this was the confirmation he needed. Obviously, his new companion was a lot less concerned about this situation than he was. He liked his confidence and naturalness in this matter. It appeared Swedes really were a lot more open-minded.

“Don´t you feel… strange too? Not _wasted_ , I mean, _hella_ _strange_?”

Winchester was trying to find the right words but found himself unable to concentrate. The blood had seemed to have vanished from his brains but pulsated through the rest of his body like crazy, very noticeable in his loins. An odd feeling had befallen him, nothing he hadn´t felt before when he was with Castiel, but a lot more intense, of a much baser nature.

However, Magnus didn´t pay attention to his words. Already were his eyes fixed on Dean´s lips. There was this little droplet of spit, just besides his lower lip, that really bothered him and that he desperately wanted to lick off. He bowed down a little a licked it away, then slowly retracted his head and watched Dean´s reaction closely, but didn´t manage to hold back for very long. The curiousness, the craving this little drop of saliva had awakened in him had to be stilled. He lost control over himself, something that rarely ever happened, but he was helpless.

Boldly he pulled Dean closer and pressed his lips on his. Their mouths connected in an instant and their kiss was of an all-consuming hunger neither of them had experienced before.

 

Low groans and loud slurping and smacking noises filled the room as the two naked men lay on the twin bed, entangled and kissing in a sensual frenzy.

It was clear that Magnus was the driving force here; he was on top of Dean, plunging his tongue deep into the other man´s mouth, sucking his lips in and pinching his hard nipples.

His hand moved away from Dean´s chest between his muscular thighs and found a huge, throbbing erection. Adroitly he started to massage it while he kissed Dean´s neck and bit his earlobe.

His actions were very passionate, not to say rough, as he worked the large cock up and down with a spit-wet fist.

Dean´s hands were deep in Magnus´ curls and he arched up to kiss him and hold him near whenever the curly man moved a little away from him.

Harshly Magnus wrested himself free from the American´s grip and licked his way down the broad, beautiful torso to sink his mouth down on the hard, waiting cock.

Magnus didn´t think much, or rather nothing at all; all he did was feel and do whatever he felt like doing. Dean´s loud, whimpering noises proved that he was doing the right thing, obviously. He sucked hard on his cock, holding and squeezing the soft balls and caressing over the perineum with fluttering fingers.

The rush had completely taken over their bodies and ecstasy made them block out everything outside this bed, so they didn´t notice the door being carefully and slowly opened and someone slipping into the room.

 

_Get the pack with the demon-killing material and then get the fuck out._

She was here on business, so she had to remember herself. The pack wasn´t hard to find. It was not very well hidden in Dean´s leather jacket. With a victorious grin she let the little package fall into her purse and was on the way out of the room already, when a sudden, very loud moan made her stop, turn around and look at the two men in action.

Dean was on top now, admiringly licking up and down Magnus´ cock and all Lords of hell, his was even bigger than Dean´s.

 _Dean Winchester sucking another guy off_ , she thought with a smirk, _if anyone was to learn about that, it would certainly taint his hard-earned badass reputation._

She watched them a little while before she decided to stay.

The big wing chair looked comfortable and stood in a perfect distance to watch and not be detected, so she sat down, leaned back and enjoyed the spectacle.

Dean had spread Magnus´ alarmingly long legs wide, lay in between them and quickly masturbated the blonde man´s cock, while his tongue fervently glided up and down between the small, firm cheeks. Magnus breathed heavily and let out some strange sounding words, Swedish she assumed. She had done her homework, after all.

This little show began to be to her liking and she felt a pleasant tingling between her thighs. She was surprised by how wet she already was when she reached into her panties and gave in to the temptation that had already allured her body, long before her mind.

Her fingers circled her clitoris hastily and she had a hard time controlling her sighs when the two men engaged in another wild kiss and then switched positions. They lay besides each other now, the heads facing each other´s crotches and they started to suck each other´s cocks simultaneously, while their hands caressed over each other´s backs and arses.

Most of their movements she could only conjecture, but their groans and growls, muffled by their dicks, were the turn-on he needed to reach her climax.

She licked her fingers clean after she had caught her breath again, made sure the package was still in her purse, and with her legs still shaking a little, she blew them a kiss courteously, left the room and drove off into the night.

 

The shadow that had moved through the room before it disappeared again, they had observed it, but it couldn´t interrupt the two men in their doing. 

With a raging determination, Dean and Magnus licked, suckled and rubbed each other until an overwhelming orgasm delivered them from their seething urge. They swallowed each other´s cum with the deepest gratitude and satisfaction, until they finally, all tension gone and their minds awash with bliss, fell into a deep slumber.

 

It was already light outside when Magnus woke up from a thumping, heavy pain behind his eyes and scratched his scalp, his mouth dry as dust. He looked down on his body and a sudden shock passed through him. He was on his back, bar naked, unable to move because his arm was caught under Dean´s, their fingers entwined.  The Winchester brother lay close to him on his stomach, his back slowly lifting and lowering along with his soft, steady snores.

All he remembered was a peculiar smell that evoked an even more peculiar desire and slowly a notion of what might have happened in this room formed in his aching head. There was a woman, a lot of alcohol and drop of spit on Dean´s lips that had started it all.

 

Dean was furious. How could he not have seen that coming, with all of his experience with witches, demons and all others of these spiteful creatures?

“That woman at the bar, that smell appeared the moment she walked by… that bitch obviously drugged us with some pheromone scent or something,” he grunted when he looked at Magnus, who sat there across him, again, a lot more calm about last night´s occurrences and stirring his coffee.

Awkwardly Dean scratched his chin and lowered his voice. “Did you notice someone coming in last night while we were… you know…?”

Magnus nodded slowly.

“Yeah, there was someone, but he or she left after a while.”  
“And you don´t think you should have told me?”

Magnus shrugged and stated pragmatically but with a belligerent undertone: “Well, I guess I had my mouth full at that moment.”

For a few minutes, an uncomfortable silence prevailed between them until Dean broke it, noisily harrumphing.

“Alright. We will never speak of what happened last night. We´ll find this bitch who took my bag, you will help me find my brother, we´ll kill that sonofabitch demon and then our ways part - forever.”

“Sure. And we better take separate rooms in the future.”

Magnus took another sip of his coffee, not showing any emotion over what he said.

“I don´t want to make your angel boyfriend jealous – if he hasn´t dumped you already after last night.”

Horror displayed on Dean´s face, he felt caught and exposed.

“How did you, I mean, who…”

Magnus leaned forward and took a bite off his toast.

“I´ve been following you a few days and I´m quite a good detective, not that it would require a lot of skill to find _that_ out about you.”

Dean gulped.

“But I feel a little devious now. Your boyfriend should have been your first.”

Without saying another word, they finished their breakfast but observed each other from the corner of their eyes.

Then they laughed, heartily, and continued their hunt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
